


Cheese in the trap

by cheloniborealis



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheloniborealis/pseuds/cheloniborealis
Summary: hello,, this is my first time writing ever ever it might not be that great and the grammar is kind of a mess but i love 2hyun so freaking much so here we go :-)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, this is my first time writing ever ever it might not be that great and the grammar is kind of a mess but i love 2hyun so freaking much so here we go :-)

They lay in each other's embraces, all is still. It's comforting. Time passes and their gazes intensify. They don't say much but enough is heard. "I love you so much." Minhyun breaks the silence as he places a gentle kiss on Jonghyun's forehead. Who would have thought that they would end up here, in this small apartment --side by side; certainly not Jonghyun. He really wonders how in the world did he end up with someone so perfect. Jonghyun didn't believe in love; "I am not capable of such thing" --he thought to himself. But then he met Minhyun; so now...here he is, wanting to fill his heart and soul with nothing but Minhyun. His heart feels like it might burst. Jonghyun inches closer to bridge the gap between their lips. Soft and warm, rushed and heated, full of wants and needs. The desire for more. 

They break apart. "Minhyun, I want you to love me until it hurts."


	2. That guy

Minhyun washes his hands as slowly as he can, not wanting to return to the table. He hates small talks but that was exactly what he and his supposed date has been doing for almost two hours now. This is a waste of time. He shouldn’t have given in to Dongho and Aron’s peer pressure, but it looked like they were having fun so he dries his hand and heads toward the door. Feeling a little irritated, he yanks the door open with all the strength he could muster and immediately regretted doing so. As he pulls, someone on the other side of the door simultaneously pushes causing a body to body collision; the both of them ends up on the floor— one on top of the other.

When the person on top of Minhyun lifts his head, their eyes meet. And for a second that felt like a century, Minhyun falls.  And not just literally. Into the stranger’s eyes -- he plummets, sinking deeper into the floor and the abyss of stars and darkness that is right in front of him. 

“Uhm can you let go?” 

Realizing how tight he was holding onto the stranger’s arms, Minhyun quickly loosens his grip. “Are you okay?” he asks and the stranger nods; a little too cold. They shuffle to get up. The silence in the air is uncomfortable, Minhyun wants to dissipate it quickly but the stranger's dark gaze intimidates him. He clears his throat and proceeds to apologize with the warmest smile he can bring forth -- his last attempt at getting the stranger to react a little less indifferently. No success.  

✼

On his way to class, a familiar face catches Minhyun’s attention. It’s _that guy._ But wait. He looks different, he is... smiling? He  _is_  smiling, a little too bright, maybe slightly attractive. It irks Minhyun. "Who are you checking out?" Aron whispers into Minhyun's ear before raising one eyebrow and putting on a mischievous grin. "Who is that guy?" Minhyun nods toward the direction of the stranger sitting at the bench across the field. "The one with the plaid shirt? I'm not too sure, heard he's the dance department's new gem but…” "His name is Jonghyun, he transferred in last semester.” Dongho cuts Aron off.

Minhyun grabs and places his two best friends under a headlock, “I’m grateful to have you both as my loyal servants, please do update me with all the information I missed from last semester.” “Ahh.. when I thought it’s great to have you back…” Dongho retaliates as he elbows Minhyun’s side. Aron breaks loose and gives him a light slap on the back, “Come on loser or we’re gonna be late on your first day back.”

Before heading upstairs, Minhyun takes one last look across the field and wonders how can someone smile that radiantly be so cold, he snickers and shakes his head as if doing so would dispel all of his newly found interest on this _Jonghyun_.

The bell rings and the professor attempts to silent everyone as he scribbles his name across the blackboard. The back door quietly slides open and two students quickly sneak to the last two seats near the window. “Hey. What’s up Minki?” Aron whispers, too loud so Minki glares at him before whispering back “Trying to avoid being tardy so quiet down.” Aron reaches over to appease the latecomer but Minki swats his hand as well as his effort. Dongho giggles at the scene. Minhyun would have join Dongho had his attention not been diverted elsewhere. _The guy_ sitting next to Minki.

_It’s him._ Once again, cold as ice.

Time does not pass and Minhyun keeps zoning in and out of the lecture. He feels uneasy, conscious of the _stranger_ sitting behind him. He finds it annoying actually —that this stranger, who showed up out of nowhere, concerns him so much.

Minhyun has always been friendly. His outgoing nature and good looks is a well known fact around campus. Straigthtforward but sincere, studios and well-mannered, Minhyun's admirers could go on and on about his charming traits. Many of his classmates has attempted to ask him out but none was ever able to get past the friend-zone. With his priorities set on school and school only, he believes romantic relationships are a waste of time. No one has ever interest him... until today, until this stranger shows up.

“Here you are again.” Minhyun looks up and met Jonghyun’s eyes, a galaxy of stars. "Isn't this what they called destiny? Us..." Jonghyun motions in the space between Minhhyun and himself. "Well, my name is Jonghyun. You left in such a rush the other day, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." Jonghyun laughs and Minhyun thought he saw a glimpse of sorrow behind those dark eyes. They were so bright a few seconds ago. Insincere happiness perhaps. He couldn’t possibly be glad to meet Minhyun again considering how distance he’d acted up until now.

"H-hi, I'm Minhyun."

"I know." Jonghyun replied and there it is, that annoyingly attractive smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “cheese in the trap” is taken from the webtoon/drama with the same title,, i was watching it and thought of 2hyun then consequently wanted to write this fic for them, check out the webtoon and/or drama if you have free time


	3. That guy's secret

They sting; the fresh cuts on his arms. He thought his life was going to get better. He left everything behind to start anew, here --on this alien campus, in this vast city. The only thing he's familiar with is loneliness; though Jonghyun doesn't mind being alone, it's less bothersome. Well, he does have Minki now, someone who understands his silence and does not judge his past. Minki tends the open wounds on Jonghyun's forearm, blowing on them as he carefully applies the ointment. The caring companion cracks a lame joke and it makes Jonghyun laugh until his sides hurt; the pain immediately subsides when he catches a glimpse of Minhyun across the field, near the staircase. He tries not to stare for it feels as if Minhyun is looking directly at him.

Jonghyun remembers the last time their eyes met.

_Jonghyun rushes through the door of a random restaurant nearby, towards the restroom, his head is spinning. Everything is fuzzy, he breathes as if he was starved of oxygen. He needs to get away from the people he once thought were his friends, from the judging eyes on the street; he needs to get away from the world. To think the only place safe for him right now is some random restroom, this is ridiculous. Whatever, he just needs to be alone, he needs air. Jonghyun pushes hard on the door and before he could even think, his body reacts —he closes his eyes, ducks his head and braces for the incoming fall. To his surprise, the only pain he feels is the pain from the hands of the stranger below him digging into the fresh wounds hidden beneath his jacket. They look at one another and Jonghyun wishes time would stop at this moment right here, right now._

"What are you thinking about? Why are you zoning out again?" Minki waived his hand violently in front of Jonghyun's face. "You know that I'm going to bother you until you tell me what happened right? How did you get these cuts... and look, you're bruised everywhere! Who hurt you?" Minki's teary eyes and frustrated voice bring Jonghyun back to reality. He rubs his shaken friend's arm with an unconvincing smile. "Let's hurry, the bell just rang." He rolls down the sleeves of his plaid shirt and hurries the worried Minki toward their next class.

✼ 

The bell rings as an indication that class has ended. As soon as the five finish exchanging names, ”Do you guys want to eat lunch with us?" Minhyun asked the group but his stare focused on only Jonghyun; when the latter looks up, Minhyun doesn’t shy away. They look at each other as if the first one to look away loses an unmentioned game, it’s dangerous —the tension. “Yea, let’s do that.” Jonghyun grins and with that breaks the drawn-out fight. He heads towards the door and the rest follow.

As they walk toward the cafeteria, Minhyun stays by Jonghyun's side. Aron continues to flirt with Minki while a bunch of older students gathers around Dongho, babying him, calling him cute, offering to buy him lunch.

A familiar voice calls out for Jonghyun and he wishes he heard wrong. He turns around to catch the unwanted friend jumping at him. With a voice that's slightly too high and a bit pretentious, "Hi guys, I'm Youngmin, Jonghyun's childhood friend. I'm sorry but this is urgent, I'mma steal him from you guys for like fifteen minutes." Youngmin flashes a bright smile before pulling Jonghyun away, leaving behind four very confused faces. “Sorry guys, eat first. I'll find y'all in the cafeteria."

Behind the broadcast building, in a hidden corner, away from wandering eyes “Did I not tell you that there will be consequences if you disobey? Jonghyun-ah, I want to protect you but if this is how you are going to be, I have no other choice..." the friendly Youngmin is gone, his voice now sincere and a lot deeper. That's right, that's more like it --the Youngmin that Jonghyun knows.

"What else does he want from me? I finished the assignment like I promised and got him all the money he wanted. I want nothing to do with the organization anymore, I'd already repaid all my debt... I just want to live like a normal person..."

"You are dreaming, you owe your life to the organization. Mr. H saved you from the streets, gave you a home, gave you a new life, you should be using the rest of your life to repay him. Besides, you're in too deep, you know too much, our secrets... the only way out is... death. You either live as a part of the organization or abandons it and die."

Jonghyun doesn't reply. He stands still, his gaze dark and focused.

"You're his _favorite,_ you know that right. You're good at what you do, the kids listen to you. He wants you to come back and lead the new initiates. If you come quietly, he'll forgive you so quit being stubborn for once and come with me." Youngmin pleads but Jonghyun remains silent.

Youngmin pulls Jonghyun in for a hug. This feels like the old days, the smell of cigarettes and clean linen. "Please. I don't want to see you get hurt _again_. Mr. H sent Minho and his underlings to give you a _warning_ the other day, you don’t want to know what he would do next. Please.” The desperation in Youngmin’s voice is real but it still doesn't faze Jonghyun. Youngmin patiently waits in silence, for an answer, a reaction — anything. Nothing from Jonghyun, just as he thought. The former lets go, "You know, you are always so fucking unyielding..." he pauses and snickers, "...so... your friends from earlier, what are their names? They looked friendly..." Jonghyun shoves Youngmin against the wall. "Don't you fucking think about it."

"Is that a dare?" Youngmin utters slowly and the question sends a chill throughout Jonghyun’s body.

"Just give me until the end of this semester. That is all I ask, my last request... three months, then I'll come back. Tell him that, that's the least he can do for me."


End file.
